


Demons

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Light Swearing, Other, Possible Character Death, Revenge, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: Sanha met a demon when he was thirteen. Since then, the demon constantly tries to corrupt him.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Yoon Sanha, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin & Everyone, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin & Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Yoon Sanha & Everyone, Yoon Sanha/Everyone, Yoon Sanha/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. The demon's name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not telling you my name. Unless we form a contract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be darker than the stories that I have posted here so please read the tags before you read:)

Sanha groaned and picked up his phone to shut his alarm. " _Happy Birthday Sanha._ " He read the message flashed in the screen.

"It's getting worse, eh?" Sanha sighed, five years, he's already used to the demon appearing everywhere at any time unannounced.

"Last year your father managed to greet you right? Now they didn't bother to go home and greet their beloved son." the demon continued to talk but Sanha seemed unbothered. He got up from his bed.

"You're always with me, exactly five years now. You should know that your _influence_ doesn’t work on me." The demon scoffed, he knows it wouldn't work but there's no harm in trying as humans says.

"Exactly, I've been with you for years but I haven't corrupted even a pinch of your soul." the demon acted hurt. Demons are usually attracted to already corrupted souls, they feed from their negative thoughts and emotions but Demons are also attracted to the purest souls. They're the most delectable when finally corrupted.

He would wait patiently for the right timing, after all, he did kill numerous demons to protect his prey.

_He hates sharing._

"I’m never going to hate my parents. I’m just a little bit sad.” Sanha sat back on his bed. It’s still early so he could stall.

The demon groaned this time, how he wishe he can feed from pure sadness. He only can if it is mixed by other negative emotions but his prey is just… Pure. “Spare me the drama, I’m starving because you won’t let me corrupt you. I’m going.” The demon disappeared as soon as he said so.

“Right, I have school.” Sanha sighed again, he kept asking why there’s an existing morning class. He skipped breakfast, even though his mother would always tell him not to. He rode the bus and the quiet ride made him reminisce his previous life. The earliest memory he can remember is his 5th birthday, back in their old house. They used to be a simple family, not wealthy but can sustain. Both of his parents are hardworking, soon they managed to move in to a new and bigger house. They became busier, soon enough and their home became an almost empty house.

Sanha learned to become more independent, he never complained because he knew that his parents are working for his sake too.

He used to be the happiest during his birthdays, his mom would bake a cake for him and celebrate his birthday together but the important date for younger Sanha is soon neglected. They would be there to greet him then just go, for years it continued. Until his thirteenth birthday, he woke up because of excitement, he quickly descended but his parents are nowhere to be found.

Sanha wondered; are they going to surprise him? He walked by the kitchen and saw a note stuck in the refrigerator. “ _Happy 13th birthday to our treasure. We love you son.”_ He read. _“Ps. I wasn’t able to bake for you but we bought a cake for you. Remember that me and your dad always loves you.”_ Sanha remembered his past self suppressing his tears and silently went back to his room.

He sobbed and bawled until he cannot breathe anymore. “Why are you crying?” A deep voice echoed in his room. He lifted his head and wiped his tears so he can clearly see the vague figure from the corner of his room.

A man casually leaning on the door stared intently at him.

“Who are you?” he asked, a little alarmed that a stranger is inside his room.

“I’m not telling you my name. Unless we form a contract." The man answered and joined Sanha in the bed. The child distanced himself, cautious of the strange man.

"I saw your mom rushing off your house, she must be in a hurry to leave this place." The man looked outside the window, as if recalling how the child’s mother left.

"No, she's just late for work." Sanha automatically defended his mother.

"If you say so."

"What are you?" Sanha asked, he used to see another man but he looked gentle unlike the man in front of him. He told his parents about that man but they dismissed it as his imaginary friend. _Is he an imaginary friend too? But he's already thirteen._

"Clever kid, I'm a demon."

Since then the demon would appear here and there. At first Sanha is cautious but soon he became used to him and he somehow treated the demon as a friend, even with the daily attempt of corrupting him.

Sanha arrived at the school, his close friend Minhyuk is waiting for him in front of the gates.

"Happy Birthday." he simply greeted.

"Thank you," They entered the school premises. They are rushing on their way to their room as the class is about to start. They were about to enter the classroom but someone went out first. Sanha almost jumped seeing the demon. It stopped in front of Sanha and grinned, Sanha could tell from his dilated pupils and satisfied smile that he just took his feed. The demon simply walked away, not minding Sanha's worried face.

"Yah, Sanha, why are you still outside?" Minhyuk, who's already inside the room asked. Sanha slowly entered the room and scanned the place. Everyone is busy with their own businesses. He noticed one of his classmate, erratically typing something on his phone. His expression looks grim, almost scary. Sanha knew that he's the poor victim of that demon. He approached his classmate with a small smile, they're not close but he still cared.

"Hey, Do yoon," The man seemed flustered, his eyes are unfocused, he looks lost.

 _So that's the effect of Demons_ , Sanha thought.

"H-huh?" he answered after gathering his composure.

"I just checked on you since you looked sad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess. Thanks for asking." Sanha only smiled and went to his seat at the back.

"What was that?" Minhyuk curiously asked while getting text book and pencil out of his bag.

"Nothing." Sanha simply dismissed the conversation.

"Are you going home already? Let's eat some snacks first. It's your birthday, treat us some food!" One of Sanha's classmate and friend whined.

"Sorry, I have to go home early today," Minhyuk noticed Sanha's unusual actions, he wanted to ask if it's about his parents but he chose to be quiet.

"Be careful on your way home." Minhyuk spoke.

"Are you letting him go away too?" Their friends protested. Sanha smiled and mouthed a thank you to his best friend.

He went home immediately and saw the demon casually lying on his bed, taking a leisure nap.

"Why would you do that?" Sanha asked. He knew that the demon is awake, demons doesn't sleep.

"What are you talking about?" The demon feigned ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about," Sanha argued. "He looks so unsettled earlier." he mumbled.

The demon kept his eyes shut "Why are you even asking, I feed from negative emotions. I'm hungry, I eat. That simple," the demon opened his eyes and rose from the bed. "If you don't want others getting fed on then why don't you let me feed from you," The demon grinned, obviously to tease the human. "I would feed on your soul instead. That would be really nice." Sanha felt goosebumps creeping to his core. He felt his chest tightened, the demon always try to corrupt him, but he never threatened him this way.

The demon already waited for so long, now he's getting more impatient.

A day passed, Sanha is alarmed because he can't contact either of his parents. "Aren't you still used to your parents?" The demon is taunting like the usual but there is something in the demon's smile today that is bothering Sanha. Still, he didn't stop dialing his parent's number.

Finally, his mother picked up the phone. "Mom?" He urgently called but a different voice responded.

"Is this the son of Mr. and Mrs. Yoon?" the woman from the other line asked with a thick accent.

"Yes, it's me. What happened? Where are my parents?" _Silence_. There was a long pause which made Sanha more anxious. The demon's sly smile grew wider.

"Please answer me. Where are my parents?" He repeated.

"I'm very sorry Sanha, your parents are dead, the car they were riding was hijacked yesterday. Your father is already dead upon arriving the hospital, your mother fought but she couldn't make it too." Sanha felt his knees tremble, he collapsed on the bed.

He shook his head and ended the call.

"N-no. That's impossible." tears trickled down his face, his whole body is getting numb.

The demon is delighted that he started laughing.

**Finally!**

He watched with anticipation, he watched how a pure soul collapsed and succumbed by pure hate. The divine white is quickly tinted by black. The scent of the soul became more unhinged, he felt his mouth water.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Sanha spoke, his voice is broken from crying. He feels deep rage for the first time. 

The demon didn't answer, he's enticed by the scent of the newly corrupted soul.

"You said demons can make contracts with humans for the price of their soul." Now the demon is listening.

"I want revenge." Sanha mumbled, his tears already stopped trickling. The sadness quickly faded, overpowered by wrath.

The demon grinned, maybe having him as a host is better than devouring him immediately. "I'm going to tell you the rules since I'm being generous. The rules are simple; I will fulfill your little wishes, and I would be on your side. In exchange, I will feed on your soul _until nothing is left_."

"Take everything, I don't care. I just want to find the people behind my parent's death. They will pay for everything." Sanha said without any second thoughts.

"Let's form the contract then," Sanha felt a stinging pain on his left wrist as soon as the demon mentioned the contract. He flinched as the pain increased, he checked his hand and it was bleeding. The blood from didn't flow and instead formed an image.

Image of a crown.

"The contract has been made," The demon announced. Sanha didn't answer, and stared straight to the demon's glowing eyes.

"State your name demon," He answered after few moments. The demon grinned.

"My name is JinJin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ feel free to comment your thoughtsノ(・ω・)ノ


	2. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man gently took Sanha's left hand and checked his wrist. The man's grip tightened upon seeing the mark. "I'm very sorry." The man uttered. Sanha is about to speak but is interrupted.

_So this is what it feels..._ Random thoughts kept lingering on Sanha's mind, as if someone else is controlling it.

He is being embraced by the demon, by JinJin. Sanha thought it was ridiculous, he thought he's going to bite him or anything, but he was simply embraced by the demon.

Soon the random thoughts dissappeared, it was replaced by the memories he earned just now, the news of his parents getting killed by some cruel people. He wanted to ask why, his parents are so kind.

Why does it have to be his parents?!

JinJin detached himself from the human. He saw how wrath fuels on the human's eyes. He grinned, as expected, it's worth the wait.

"Tell me what you know," Sanha spoke after a short recovery, his hands are balled into fist.

"What should I know?" The demon answered, he himself is trying to recover. The emotions from Sanha is too potent, one he never tasted before.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you know something!" Sanha exclaimed. He never felt this angry before.

"Chill! Damn, why does it have to be wrath your deadly sin. You humans are so attracted to _it_. I don't have anything to do with your parents death okay." The demon defended himself.

"I'm not asking if you're innocent or not. I am asking if you know anything about my parent's death." Sanha answered with gritted teeth, he's losing his patience.

The demon scoffed, "You see, I'm not sure if you're a fool or you just chose to be blind. With the sudden wealth your family got, do you really think your parents are simply working in some company? Are you that innocent?" JinJin's playful grin is back.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you check your parents' stuff yourself?" JinJin challenged the already enraged Sanha. The human stormed out of his room and rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen. He finally found the master keys of the rooms. He went straight to his parents locked room.

His parents would always lock the door of their room. Sanha never asked why, nor that he tried to enter their room.

The room is peaceful, _too peaceful_. Sanha's hands started to tremble again. The wedding portrait of his parents are on the floor and the place where it should be hanged reveals a vault. Sanha picked up the portrait and gently placed it on the bed.

He sighed, trying to keep his tears from falling. He went back to the vault and realized that he needed the passcode to open it. Sanha stared at the keypad for seconds and immediately tried the combinations of the days of his and his parents' birthday. The vault produced a sound and a click. He took out everything that's inside the vault

"I assume you have the answers you wanted?" The demon appeared beside Sanha who's intently staring at few documents laid on the bed. Just how dumb he can be?

His parents are working as spies, all this time he's a clueless fool.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them." Sanha kept mumbling.

"Heh, Let's get your parents' body before you do that," JinJin hand over the phone to Sanha. "Someone called you earlier when you're all frantic searching for the truth. The man over the phone told me that he's a close friend of your parents, from the company they are working from."

"And you, what did you told them about you?" Sanha asked. "The simplest lie. I told him that I am your friend. Let's go." JinJin simply dismissed the conversation and literally pulled Sanha out of the room.

"Wait, I need money..." Sanha stopped mid-sentence. A car is parked in their garage.

"Whose car is this?"

"Mine. Quit asking, you're starting to get on my nerves." The human followed quietly this time. He wanted to ask where did JinJin get the car they're riding but he chose not to.

"You're crying? Again?" JinJin whined as he focus on driving. He can't afford killing his host from a car accident.

Sanha sobbed, denial is starting to creep unto him. He doesn't want to believe that his parents are dead and he doesn't want to believe that he just sold his soul to a demon.

_Grief is eating him._

JinJin parked the car, "Stop crying." JinJin's words are firm, an order instead of comforting words. Sanha didn't stop though, he can't stop.

"You said you want to take revenge, I might end up killing you before you achieve your goal."

"You can't do that, we have a contract." Sanha spoke while sobbing.

"I'm a demon Sanha. I don't give a shit about rules." Sanha bit his lips, his frustration only doubled.

"Collect yourself. If they see you wavering then they won't fear you," JinJin started the engine and hit back the road without much words after. Sanha wiped away his tears. The demon is right, he needs to be strong if he wanted revenge.

They entered the hospital and a man quietly approached them. "Are you Sanha?" he simply nodded.

"I'm the one who called you. I am Shin Donghyuk. I'm a close friend of your parents," he introduced himself but Sanha made sure not to trust anyone. "You must be his friend that I have talked to earlier, thank you for being with him and even tagging along here. What's your name again?"

"Jinwoo, I'm Park Jinwoo, sir" the demon gave a kind smile, Sanha is surprised and almost crept out. The demon sure is a good actor.

"Where are my parents? I want to see them," Sanha asked courageously but his heart is thumping hard. He can't be weak. He can't be weak for his parents.

"I'm really sorry Sanha." The man mumbled on their way to the hospital's morgue.

"You're not the one who killed them, please don't apologize," Donghyuk looks surprised by Sanha's cold remarks, JinJin almost smirked but kept his kind facade.

"We'll give you some time alone." Donghyuk excused himself and also JinJin. The demon has no choice but to go with him. Sanha kept looking at the cold body of his parents. He stared blankly, his mind is denying that they are the people underneath the white cloth.

"I promise to avenge both of you..." he mumbled.

\--

"We promise to give you all the help you needed. We'll make sure to find the perpetrators behind your parents death."

"If you really want to help me then tell me the truth." DongHyuk was caught off guard once again. Yet he sighed and nodded.

"I will tell you but not here and it's confidential. Sorry Jinwoo." The demon gave another pretentious kind smile.

"I understand, be careful Sanha." The demon bid his goodbye. Sanha panicked inside, is JinJin really leaving him?

He quietly followed Donghyuk, he's getting more anxious as they enter the car.

Sanha's gaze went to the rearview mirror, his eyes widened but soon felt relieved. JinJin is in the backseat, casually sitting as if he owns the car. Sanha realized that Donghyuk can't see him so the human stayed quiet.

"Where did you meet Jinwoo?" Donghyuk suddenly asked.

"Can't fool a spy I guess. Tell him I'm your friend's older brother." JinJin answered before Sanha can utter a lie.

"Jinwoo hyung is the older brother of Minhyuk, my best friend." Sanha cautiously picked his words.

They entered inside the parking area of a building, Sanha took a familiar look at the name streamed in the building.

Fantasia Corp. a famous telecom company in Korea. Who would’ve thought that it’s a mere undercover to their real business. Sanha quietly followed Donghyuk, despite his calm demeanor is his unsettled mind. He wanted to know everything yet he’s afraid that he might not be strong enough to face the truth.

“Humans are that greedy aren’t they.” JinJin spoke while looking around, contrary to his usual self, JinJin remained silent all throughout the ride. Sanha almost forgot that the demon is with them.

“Where are we going?” Sanha couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore. They’re inside the elevator and he saw Donghyuk pressing the 20th floor which is the highest floor in the building.

“You’ll know.” Donghyuk answered and took a glance on the other employees inside the elevator. Sanha realized that his parents’ real work is a secret to the normal employees.

They went out of the elevator and still, Sanha followed without any more questions. Sanha is already nervous as they walked towards the only room in the floor.

"Is he here?" Donghyuk immediately asked to the man in the receiving area.

"Yes, he's expecting both of you." The man in corporate attire stood and led them to another room.

"Sir, they're here." the man announced before opening the door.

"So we're meeting the big boss?" JinJin said in a curious tone. Sanha discreetly rolled his eyes, he’s sure that the demon already knew something.

_Maybe he already knew everything._

“Welcome to Fantasia, Sanha.” The man inside greeted. Sanha estimated that he’s in his early forties. The man is well-dressed, has sharp features and looks very serious.

Sanha remained quiet but bowed his head as a sign of respect.

“Donghyuk, we have an urgent request. One of our agents couldn’t make it so I need you to go.” The man gave a long folder which is full of files. Donghyuk opened the folder and his eyes showed recognition to the case written in the front page.

“I’ll go now,” Donghyuk dispatched himself after giving Sanha a reassuring smile.

“Please sit,” Sanha did as he was told while JinJin on the other hand is already sitting as soon as they entered the room.

“I’m sorry for your loss Sanha, your parents are two of my topnotch agents. The company is also grieving.”

“Please tell me the truth regarding my parents death. I already know their real work but I think I have the right to know what really happened to them.” Sanha is firm, he doesn’t want to trust anyone from the company but he wanted to juice every information he could get.

“We’re still on investigation but I’m suspecting that there is a double agent inside the organization. Right now, I’m suspecting everyone that is involved in your parents’ recent mission. I promise to give you private updates once I’m done sorting stuffs, I’ll give every support that I can give you.” JinJin sneered as he shakes his head.

“The guy earlier also said the same thing. Did they practice that or something?” The demon loudly mocked, Sanha’s devastated that only him can hear the demon’s irritating deep voice.

“I want more than updates, I need information about the agents you’re talking about.” Sanha answered, his hands are already curled into fists away from the man’s view. He kept his calm face but he’s boiling with the thought of his parents being killed by his own allies.

“Sorry, but that’s outside of what I can provide to you. I’m really sorry Sanha but you’re considered a third person in the organization.” The man answered without second thoughts.

“I-I understand” Sanha swallowed the lump on his throat. His hands are already trembling under the desk.

“Can I… go now?” Sanha trailed off. The man simply nodded.

“I’m really sorry Sanha, there are things that I can’t simply disclose to you-” Sanha took a sharp sigh.

“Please stop apologizing, I understand. Just… I just want to go home right now.”

“About that, I can move you into a safe place. I won’t remove the possibility that the people who killed your parents might also target you,” The man offered but Sanha firmly shook his head.

“I’ll be fine, I mostly lived by myself anyway. I can manage myself.” The demon smirked by Sanha’s words, the smell of bitterness lingered the room.

“I insist. Sanha, I need you to cooperate.” The man’s tone shifted from concerned to firm and authoritative.

“If you want me to cooperate then please give me what I’m asking,” Sanha didn’t back down, he has nothing to lose anymore. The demon on the other hand is fascinated by Sanha’s sharp words. He knew this would get more interesting.

“I understand, I’ll give you an escort home.”

\--

"Sanha" Minhyuk immediately approached his friend. The whole class attended the funeral wake of Sanha's parents right after they received the news.

Sanha simply nodded his head, he pushed away the desire to tell everything to his best friend. He wanted to cry in front of Minhyuk, he wanted to tell how sad he is. How his life became a big mess in a blink, but he simply can't. He can't drag Minhyuk in his mess.

"I'll just catch some fresh air outside," Sanha excused himself. Rocky patted his back and went to pay respects to the deceased.

Sanha heaved a deep sigh after going out. The streets are busy, numerous people are walking past him. Despite the thick number of people passing, he saw a familiar face in the crowd; staring right at him from the other side of the road. He vaguely remembered the man, but he knows it's him.

Sanha crossed the road as soon as possible in fear that the man might leave. In oppositions of his thoughts, the man stood still. "You...You know me right?" Sanha asked. The man nodded but his face is sad.

The man gently took Sanha's left hand and checked his wrist. The man's grip tightened upon seeing the mark. "I'm very sorry." The man uttered. Sanha is about to speak but is interrupted.

"Oh! If it isn't my old friend Myungjun," JinJin approached and the man whom he called Myungjun quickly gushed out.

"Don't you dare call me friend, you fiend." Myungjun glared at the demon.

"Are you still angry about your first assignment?" The demon laughed, "Having deep resentment is bad for angels like you," Truth quickly unfolded through their conversation.

_So he's an angel._ Sanha thought.

"How dare you take another pure soul." Myungjun's voice is full of repugnance.

"Idiot, what else would I do? I'm a demon, in case you forgot," JinJin continued teasing.

"Wait, you know this kid. So are you his guardian angel? You did a good job on him unlike your first assignment I must say. It took me 5 years to take him but, I won him over," Sanha sensed pride in JinJin's words. He suddenly felt small, like a toy being enjoyed for a while with the everyday fear of getting thrown out once he lost his purpose.

"Why did you leave me?" Sanha asked after a long pause.

The angel couldn't answer.

"They have deadlines, once the human reached the age of thirteen they will leave." JinJin answered while grinning at the angel.

"That's because the child can decide for themselves by that time. We're simply guardians, even though we wanted to protect humans we can't do it forever. They have their own will, their own choices." Myungjun's gaze went to Sanha's wrist.

"Blah blah blah. What nonsense." JinJin dismissed.

"The last day before I departed as your guardian, I saw your mother gently kissing your forehead, she kept whispering I love you's and sorry. She muttered her wish for you to grow up as a kindhearted child. I can't change anything nor meddle with your choices but I want you to remember your mother's wish." The angel departed afterwards.

He can hear the angel's voice ringing in his head even after hours of receiving visitors. "Something urgent came up, I know I promised that I'll stay here-" Sanha interrupted Minhyuk's remark.

"Don't worry Minhyuk. I'm fine." Minhyuk is not convinced but he really needs to go.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning, I promise." Sanha simply nodded, he's tired to even say anything.

Sanha is now alone in the receiving area, or so he thought.

"I'm hungry," JinJin pulled Sanha from his seat and embraced the human to feed.

The doubts he's feeling about taking revenge is quickly washed away by wrath.

_"You can never escape."_ JinJin's voice lingered in his mind. The demon detached himself after. Sanha bit his lips, the wave of sudden emotions is making his head fuzzy.

"Excuse me? Are you Mr. Yoon Sanha?" Sanha turned his head and a man entered.

"Yes it's me, are you acquainted to my parents?" Sanha immediately asked, trying to set aside the anger fueling inside him.

The man pulled out his badge and showed it to Sanha. "I'm from the police, Lee Dongmin." The man introduced.

JinJin approached the man, studying the man up close. " _Hyung_ , what are you doing?" JinJin stretched his hand and slightly turned the man's head to the side. Sanha clearly saw a crescent moon tattoo in Dongmin's neck.

_Is Dongmin like him?_

"So that's why I sense him nearby."

Sanha's eyes widened out of surprise, another man materialized behind Dongmin and embraced him from the back.

Dongmin's face quickly tinted red.

"Always a fancy entrance, you never changed Moonbin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to share your thoughts about the chapter(｡･ω･｡)


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're an ally of justice now?"

The demon that JinJin called as Moonbin grinned, Sanha immediately guessed that the demon is arrogant.

"Been awhile, where have you been?" JinJin asked casually.

"Here and there," Moonbin took a gaze at Dongmin, "Things became interesting for me."

Both Sanha and Dongmin suddenly felt out of place. The latter loudly cleared his throat to get acknowledged.

"I didn't expect that demons socialize too, but we're not here for that. As I've mentioned, I'm from the police and I'm the one assigned to the investigation of your parents’ death." Dongmin did his best to stay professional, even though he wanted to ask things to Sanha and his demon.

Sanha looked at JinJin as if asking for permission but JinJin only shrugged. "Do what you want kiddo." JinJin answered.

"Hyuuung, this is a huge case. Help him with this." Moonbin suddenly whined like a kid.

"So you're an ally of justice now?"

Moonbin raised his hand and pointed Dongmin, "Until I devour him whole, yes." Dongmin rolled his eyes in response to Moonbin's remark. Sanha felt dizzier, he's been through a lot and he can't handle the fact that another demon showed up.

"I'll go straight to the point, do you know if your parents have enemies of any sort?" Dongmin asked.

"I don't know anything." Sanha answered straightforwardly.

"I'm sure it wasn't long since you got corrupted but you're already good at lying. JinJin hyung is a good teacher isn't he?" In that moment, Sanha just wanted to kick the demon out of his sight. Now he's suddenly thankful that it's JinJin he entered the contract with.

"I am not lying. I don't know anything, _yet_."

"Sanha?" Donghyuk appeared and both the demons disappeared in hind sight.

"And who might you be sir?" Dongmin asked politely.

"I'm a family friend," Donghyuk answered , his tone is orthodox. “We work in the same company.” Sanha sensed suspicion arose from Dongmin.

“Then can I ask for a statement? I am scheduled to go in your company tomorrow but it would be a waste not to get your statement since you’re already here.” Sanha felt the slight sarcasm in Dongmin’s voice, his eyes keeps on shifting to sneak a peek to both of the men’s reaction.

Dongmin started asking questions and Donghyuk calmly answered them with perfectly formulated lies. A perfect story to cover up what really happened, too perfect that Sanha wanted to scowl.

"I'll come back tomorrow after going to the company. I'll keep you posted Sanha." Dongmin stated before he took his leave. Donghyuk on the other hand also left after saying that he needs to fix some things to his new assignment.

Sanha simply nodded, he's tired of people assuring him things. He wants to know the truth, right now.

"Why are you sulking again?" JinJin asked like it's not obvious.

"Stop pestering me please, just give me peace even for 10 minutes. I'm so tired." Sanha mumbled and buried his head on his knees. Both his mind and body are already tired.

"Okay, I was supposed to give you something very useful but since you're tired I won't bother you anymore. I'm not that bad you know."

Sanha lifted his head and stared at the demon, trying to figure out what's on his head. Yet he failed, he will never know what's behind the playful smiles of the demon except that he's sure that it's nothing good.

"What is it?"

"This." JinJin pulled out a silver colored flash drive from his pocket.

The human's eyebrows knitted, utterly confused.

"And?"

The demon shook his head in disbelief. "How would you even survive," JinJin started playing the flash drive in his hand by slightly tossing it in the air and catching it back.

"Just please get to the point? I'm already tired."

"Tsk, what a weak kid. This flash drive came from fantasia boss' office, I stole it." Sanha's eyes widened.

"And you didn't tell me? It's been two days since we went to that place!" The human took a deep sigh to calm himself. No point on directing his anger to the demon.

"Well you're busy whining and throwing fit after we get back, it's fun to watch." The demon taunt while grinning.

"I hate you." Sanha cursed.

"I know." Sanha snatched the flash drive on JinJin's hand and the demon simply let him.

"Better leave it until the wake is over," JinJin suggested while looking at Sanha's already tired face.

"Stop the fake 'I care about you', I'm not falling to your tricks."

"Who says I'm worried about you. We're not sure what's inside that flash drive. You're one careless idiot, you would only mess up if you knew what's inside right now." JinJin casually pointed out.

"Fine." JinJin quickly snatched the flash drive back, Sanha tried to take it back but the demon already vanished to his sight.

\--

Like what Minhyuk promised, he went back early in the morning. "Are you going to stay here all day?" Sanha asked.

"I told you, I'm going to stay with you. Besides, it's weekend so stop worrying." Minhyuk gave a small smile and helped accommodating the visitors.

"Awe, that's so sweet." The demon chimed in, Minhyuk's brows knitted. He never saw the man before but he talks casually to Sanha.

"Who are you?" Minhyuk asked in a formal tone. He doesn't know but he's not fond of the man who randomly popped in the scene.

"I'm his cousin, Park Jinwoo." The demon smoothly lied again.

"Cousin? I thought both of your parents are only child?"

"He's a distant relative, hyung this is Minhyuk. My best friend." Sanha doesn't have any choice but to ride with the demon's lie.

The demon gave a sly smile, Minhyuk awkwardly returned the smile but he knew something is up.

_“Ah, I smell jealousy.”_ JinJin mumbled but Sanha’s not paying much attention to hear it.

More staffs from his parents company offered their respects, most of them are ‘normal’ employees based on their introductions. Sanha remained the fake smile on his face, Minhyuk being around helped a lot though. He felt comfort for him just being around, the demon suddenly out of the scene really helped too.

“Your cousin…” Minhyuk started but doesn’t know how to finish it.

“Is a weird guy?” Sanha supplied. The place is now empty, the visitors quickly left because all of them has work.

“I don’t know why but he seemed dangerous-no that’s very rude to say, sorry but he really seems off,” Minhyuk quickly withdrew his words, he’s afraid that Sanha might get offended.

Sanha is startled, he didn’t know Minhyuk is that fast in seeing things. He cleared his throat, “Hyung is just weird but he’s fine.”

Minhyuk nodded his head, “Is he going to stay at your place?” Another question that caught Sanha off guard, would his friend freak out if he knew that JinJin has been around for five years already?

“N-no, he’s just visiting.” Sanha hesitantly lied.

“Then are you okay to be… alone?” Minhyuk’s tone softens, he wanted to help Sanha but he felt Sanha’s avoidance to him. Maybe it’s because he’s still grieving, maybe Sanha is just sad. His parents died, of course he is grieving.

Minhyuk kept making countless excuses on his mind, but he’s not convinced. He knew something is not right and that something relates to Jinwoo.

\--

“Hyung, C’mon give us some hints on this case.” Moonbin kept bothering JinJin as they stroll but the older has his mouth shut.

“What is your host’s sin?” JinJin asked.

“Greed, huge greed for justice. It's ridiculous, isn't?" Moonbin laughed, the world has no real justice in the demon's eyes. The world is unfair, and people have to live with it, _or just die_.

“Then let him satisfy his greed, let’s not spoil the fun,” Moonbin’s lips pursed.

“Fine, he’s investigating the company right now. I’ll go help him.” The younger demon immediately disappeared. JinJin couldn’t help but laugh, it’s obvious that he’s fond of the beautiful human.

Knowing Moonbin, his interests quickly fades, it would be fun to watch how long the human can keep Bin’s interest on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:)


	4. Blue Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe because he is alone. Maybe he was trying to reach for help, but no one could help him. He has no one but his deterioriating self.

The wake is over and the funeral is quickly held. Some of Sanha’s classmates are present and most are his parents’ colleagues. He tried hard to memorize each faces that came to his parents' wake so he would know if there are new faces that would attend the funeral.

“I would avenge you, no matter what.” Sanha mumbled as he offers flowers for both of his parents. People are wondering why the only son doesn’t look sad, he doesn’t even look grieving, but they kept it to themselves.

The ceremony ended and people started to disperse after saying goodbye to Sanha. One group approached him, the group is not familiar to him.

“We’re in the same team as your parents and Donghyuk,” the only woman in the group introduced. Sanha’s attention is quickly piqued by her words.

He immediately observed each person in the group. The woman who approached him looks a bit younger than her mother. Her short hair made her look more sophisticated and her smile is quite intimidating.

“I’m Lee Nari, this kid is Im Eugene-” The man Nari called as 'kid' quickly protested.

“I’m not a kid!” He spoke in English, Sanha already noticed that he has foreign blood.

“Whatever, this is Noh Taemin. He only looked smug but he’s just shy,” Sanha did a small bow for courtesy, “We’re sorry that we didn’t make it through the wake. We still had to finish some important business overseas.” The woman explained.

_More important than your own fallen colleague?_

“It’s okay.” Sanha simply answered, his eyes are wandering discreetly. He saw JinJin nearby.

“Here’s my number, contact me anytime. I know it's hard. We also lost good friends, Yuri Unnie is like my sister. She's very kind to everyone. She always talk about you too," Nari gave a small smile. Her eyes shows that she's reminiscing, "I know that you’re a nice child.” Nari said. Sanha can see the pain in everyone’s eyes. It’s either genuine or a very good acting. He reminded himself.

“We’ll be going now. Remember, you’re always welcome in the company.” Eugene said and the whole group bid its farewell.

“They look suspicious…" JinJin appeared beside him. "That is written on your face. Stop being so weak and learn to hide your emotions. The killer might be laughing at your face by now." JinJin whispered.

Sanha glared at him, “Give me that flash drive.” he ordered.

“Let me eat first, I’m starving.” The demon insisted.

“Sanha,” They heard a low voice from behind. The demon sighed, he forgot about the kid’s best friend.

“I’m going now,” JinJin patted Sanha’s shoulder, the younger tried hard to hide his repugnance, just for the sake of Minhyuk not asking any questions.

“Sanha, we’re going now. Should we drop you off to your house?” Minhyuk promptly offered after Jinwoo walked away.

Minhyuk wanted to stay as long as possible with Sanha, he wanted to comfort his best friend in any way he could do.

“Thank you," Sanha smiled, and he means everything with his words, "but I wanted to stay here longer." He lied for the nth time to Minhyuk. All he wanted is to protect him, from being involved with his current situation.

"Then I'll stay here with you." Minhyuk insisted.

“No! I mean, you must be tired. You’ve been accompanying me for days, please don’t worry about me,” Sanha only wished that Minhyuk wasn’t offended.

Minhyuk’s dad approached them and motioned Minhyuk to go with him. He assumes that Sanha just wanted to be alone for the moment.

“Contact me anytime, okay?” was Minhyuk’s last words before leaving Sanha.

Sanha stood there, all alone.

\--

“Do you feed on sadness too?” Sanha asked the demon currently embracing him. People must be wondering why he didn’t shed a tear earlier.

He wonders why too.

“I don’t feed on pure sadness. I can’t.” JinJin answered after a few moment.

“Then why do I feel so empty?" Sanha stared at the demon's eyes, he doesn't know why, but he is trying to find any warmth in those cold eyes, "I should be crying right now, right? My parents are dead, they are no longer coming back. Am I bad child?” Sanha murmured; familiar emotions are flooding his system.

Maybe because he is alone. Maybe he was trying to reach for help, but no one could help him. He has no one but his deterioriating self.

“Don’t ask me with such trivial questions. I’m a demon, not your emotional supervisor.” Sanha heaved a deep sigh.

Tears trickled down his cheeks but he quickly wiped it away, “I hate you.” Sanha mumbled without much weight. He said it to JinJin numerous times already ever since they started the contract.

“Do you think I even care?” JinJin answered with boredom in his tone, “I’ll come back when you’re sane enough to handle your problems,” Sanha picked up a pillow and threw it to JinJin but he already disappeared and the pillow hit the door of his room.

“I hate you, I hate myself, I hate everything,” He collapsed on his bed, mumbling the same words over and over until consciousness slipped away from his system.

\--

“What’s with that outfit?” Sanha grimaced. Jinwoo is wearing an oversized sweater, pants and large eyeglasses. Jinwoo puts down the laptop bag he’s holding at Sanha’s study table and quickly retaliated, “You don’t have any fashion sense in you, so don’t you dare critique my outfit.”

Jinwoo held out a laptop and sat beside Sanha. He still wonders where the demon gets all of his things but he’s too tired to even ask.

“Let’s check the flash drive now,” JinJin declared and plugged the flash drive, “I have my own laptop you know.” Sanha mumbled.

“Idiot, do you think they don’t have any security measures installed in their devices? Plug this in your laptop and they would know by seconds who stole this flash drive. Good luck on explaining how the hell you even manage to steal this in the first place.” Sanha didn’t answer anymore as the demon had a point.

JinJin started opening the files in the flash drive, Sanha’s eyes widened when the screen showed a glitch. The demon started typing fast and one last last click turned the screen into the way it used to be.

“Where and when did you learn all of that?” Sanha asked. His mouth is slightly open in wonder.

“How do you think we are able to survive through the years? Of course we need to cope with humans,” JinJin answered in a smug tone and fixed his glasses like some genius (a nerd, Sanha whispered) in a movie.

“I got the right file.” JinJin said and Sanha’s eyes quickly went to the screen again. The only folder in the flash drive composed of the data of the agents in his parents’ group.

**Name:** Lee Nari

**Expertise:** Stealth

Other information about the woman Sanha met earlier flashed in the screen which he couldn’t catch because JinJin quickly scrolled through the data.

**Name:** Im Eugene

**Expertise:** Hacking

“So that kid is a hacker,” JinJin mumbled and Sanha swore he saw JinJin’s eyes burned with competition.

**Name:** Noh Taemin

**Expertise:** Combat

“Should I also teach you to fight?” JinJin looks at Sanha and was quickly discouraged, “Nah, it’ll take hundred years.” The demon didn’t give him time to argue and continued scrolling.

**Name:** Shin Donghyuk

**Expertise:** Analyst

Sanha took note of the information he could see about Donghyuk, he’s the most suspicious, he doesn’t have a basis but it’s what his gut feels tell him.

“They’re on the same team until the last mission your parents received before they were ambushed.” The demon said, not removing his eyes to the screen.

“You need to get closer to them if you want to get more information, but at least you have prior knowledge about them. You should use your brain before doing something carelessly,” JinJin pushed his glasses up and put down the laptop. Sanha was about to retaliate but his phone vibrated.

“Unknown number?” He mumbled, “Let me guess, one of those agents.” the demon mused and rested his chin to his knuckles.

“What are you waiting? Aren’t you going to answer the phone?” Sanha picked up his phone and quickly answered the call.

“Hello, who is this?” Sanha answered with a formal tone.

“Sanha, this is Eugene, yesterday, do you remember?”

“Yeah,” he looked at JinJin who’s now wearing his infamous smirk. “Why did you call, and how did you get my number?”

“Your number is listed in your parents’ info and the boss wanted to talk to you. He told me to fetch you. Can we meet in the nearby café? I’ll just need to get somewhere before picking you up. Is that okay?” he spoke in a fast yet calm manner, Sanha also noticed how hard the agent tried to remove his accent.

Sanha didn’t answer and let Eugene to continue, “I’ll be there exactly 4pm. Would it be okay?”

“Yes…” Sanha simply answered and looked at JinJin again. The demon smiled, everything seems like an amusing movie for him.

\--

“Why do you think I’m being summoned, did they know that we stole the flash drive?” Sanha asked nervously as they walk on their way to the café where he and Eugene are supposed to meet.

“We? It’s only you, child,” the demon answered with a bored tone. Sanha continued ranting with obvious panic but JinJin didn’t give any care to Sanha’s sentiments.

“Rui!” Someone shouted. Their eyes went on a child running towards the middle of the road to follow her ball. Sanha’s feet automatically moved to sprint his way to the child but the demon held his hand to stop him.

Sanha can only close his eyes as a rushing truck is about to hit the poor child. He heard a loud thud, Sanha slowly opened his eyes, expecting a grim accident. Instead, he saw something unusual in front of the truck. It looked like a barrier, a barrier made of feathers.

Sanha later realized that it was Myungjun after he withdrew his wings. The angel used his own wings to cover the child from being hurt.

The driver of the truck is surprised, he is sure that he has hit something but the child is totally unharmed. He went out of the vehicle and checked the child. The mother of the child also rushed towards the child. The place is quickly filled by people, by authorities and other passerby.

“You don’t need to act like a super hero. The kid has his own protector.” JinJin coldly pointed out and let go of Sanha’s hand. He couldn’t help but look at the angel’s magnificent wings.

He felt a familiar pain on his back.

The angel looked at their direction and the demon quickly averted his gaze and disappeared without notice. Sanha on the other hand is still frozen from where he is standing, he hasn’t recovered with what he have witnessed yet.

JinJin materialized in a rooftop of a random building nearby, he hissed in pain. The familiar pain on his back keeps on intensifying.

“Damn” He cussed and bared his own _broken wings._ The only reminder of what he was in the past.

He laughed bitterly, he barely recalls how his own wings used to look like. All he can remember is how he was punished, how his whole body is seared through the holy _Blue Flame._

He only remembers the excruciating pain and how unjust it was when he was banished from the heavens.

“So you’re an exiled,” Myungjun spoke and observed the demon’s broken wings. The divine white color of its remaining feathers is now a mixture of blue and black. The angel heard that remnants of the exiled wings are purposely spared, as an eternal reminder of their condemned sins.

The demon hid his wings and faced Myungjun, “Remove that pity in your eyes before I gouge it out,” The demon threatened but the angel remained unfazed.

“What is the sin that you have committed?” Myungjun asked, somehow feeling sympathetic.

“Hah! I know you’re well aware of the heaven’s rules regarding humans,” the demon stood from where he is situated, “Two grave sins that you shouldn’t commit; to love a human or to kill the same, why choose when I can do both?” The demon grinned as the angel’s expression quickly changed.

The demon gave another annoying laugh and jumped off the rooftop.

“I can’t believe he’s an angel in the past…” Myungjun murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any thoughts about the story is welcome!~
> 
> Btw, Happy Rocky day!


	5. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn, I made a contract with a creature I don’t even know what. What are you then, Moonbin?” Dongmin looked more stress after the revelation, he’s regretting everything.

“What do you mean the case is already closed? Sir, I just arrived to give the summary of my report,” Dongmin couldn’t help but ask. His superior gave him a warning glance with how Dongmin raised his voice.

“Sorry sir, but I deserve an explanation. You made me in charge of this case and I’m doing my job-” his superior cut him off “-the family chose not to proceed with the case. I received direct orders to stop the investigation Dongmin. If you like to peacefully stay in your place then forget about this case.”

Dongmin glared at the demon who’s been laughing like crazy at the back of his superior.

“Are you glaring at me, Lee Dongmin?” Bin snorted more, “No sir, I’m going.”

\--

“It’s impossible that they have Sanha’s consent to stop the case!” Dongmin exclaimed; his face tinted red in rage.

“Calm down, the last time I checked, greed is your sin. Are you going to delve in wrath too?”

“Shut up, Bin.”

“Obviously, there is something in that company that you don’t know,” Bin is simply amused with Dongmin’s temper.

“And you?” Dongmin answered, “You probably know something but you’re not telling me because you wanted to play,” the demon gave him a playful smile.

“Maybe I know a thing or two? Maybe I don’t? Don’t worry, it’s in our contract after all. I’ll tell you eventually.” Dongmin is an intelligent host, he knew that both parties are allowed to demand things from the other party for the contract to be consensual.

One of Dongmin’s imposed conditions is for Bin not to ever lie to him, but demon contracts always favor the demons. There is always a loop hole that the demon can use. For that case, Bin is not allowed to lie to Dongmin but he can choose to stay quiet and don’t say anything at all.

“Your demon friend told you to stay quiet, no?” Dongmin asserted, Bin smiled brightly and nodded.

“He said I should let you satisfy your greed and he got a point so… enjoy.” Bin chuckled and continued enjoying his chocolate drink.

“Go back to hell” Dongmin goaded but Bin only gave him another laugh. People must be wondering what they are talking about that the other man keeps on laughing like a child.

“Sorry but I’m not welcomed in there,” Dongmin’s brows knitted with Bin’s answer.

“What do you mean?” Dongmin asked before he could think, why is he suddenly curious about the demon’s story?

“Because I’m not a demon in the first place.” Bin answered without any hesitation, no humans have dared to ask him and he’s bored, so why not?

“Damn, I made a contract with a creature I don’t even know what. What are you then, Moonbin?” Dongmin looked more stress after the revelation, he’s regretting everything.

“I’m a fallen angel, at least that’s what humans call it,” Bin took a last sip of his drink and threw it somewhere. Dongmin sighed and picked up the demon’s trash and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

“You? An angel? You can’t even throw your trash in a proper place. Stop fooling around, that’s impossible.”

“Did you forget that I can’t lie to you? I’m telling the truth. I was banished because I broke a sacred rule…” The usual goofy smile from Bin is gone, his eyes seemed distant too.

\--

“I’m back.” He said with a smile despite the heavy wounds all over his body.

“Sunny?” He searched the place with difficulty after no one answered his call, still wearing that smile. Finally, they can be together.

He kept on searching until he reached her room, “S-sunny?” he stuttered after finding her significant other on the floor.

He quickly joined the poor woman and tried waking her up, “Sunny, it’s me, I came back for you like I promised. I-I’m already free, we can be together now.” Tears started to trickle on his face, he continued like a robot, he kept shaking her beloved but her eyes never opened again.

He walked away from the house without a destination. Selected people took a second glance at him since he’s covered in wounds but most doesn’t care or doesn’t see him at all. Soon he grew tired of walking and sat on the ground, wherever he is, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t care.

“You look like an idiot.” Someone said, he didn’t bother looking up at whoever spoke.

“Get away from me, demon.” the demon scoffed.

“Let me guess, you got banished because you fell in love with a human,” that made Bin look up and the demon laughed at his pitiful face.

“You look ridiculous.” the demon taunted, Bin gave him a spiteful glare, “How did you know?” Bin can’t help but to ask.

“Because I’m once like you, I don’t look that ridiculous though.”

“I thought we can be together if I’m not an angel anymore but they took her from me. They are so unfair.” He mumbled through muffled cries, his whole system is numb from all the physical wounds but his chest aches so much that he wanted to tear it out. He tried standing but failed.

The demon sighed and pulled him up carelessly using one hand.

“Get over with it and feed so you can heal your wounds.” the demon said while still ‘assisting’ Bin.

“F-feed, what do you mean?” Bin asked nonchalantly.

“Don’t act like you don’t feel it, I know that your body is aching in hunger,” the demon which Bin doesn’t even know the name pulled him and they materialized inside a place full of people. Various scent hit his senses which made him dizzier than he already is.

He felt different, something he felt for the first time but he can’t name what it is exactly.

_Hunger_

The demon walked towards his location with a woman who looks intoxicated. Bin doesn’t even realize that the demon went away from his side, he’s too confused with what he is feeling right now.

“I’m not so generous so enjoy it while it last,” The demon’s words are clear on his ears but his intent is not. The demon lightly pushed the woman and she landed on Bin’s arms.

_Angels’ bodies are pure and untainted with sin._

Bin heard himself gasp as he felt something crawling onto his system. Now he realizes what the demon is talking about. His body is doing its thing to survive, and that is to feed.

_So this is how I dive right into darkness…_

\--

“I’m banished from the heavens and not welcome in hell. That’s what kind of creature I am,” Bin’s playful smile came back but somehow his eyes are telling the opposite.

The demon continued walking as if nothing happened, “Hey, why are you still standing there? Let’s go, my time is precious!” Moonbin yelled.

“Shut up, you have all the time in the world.” Dongmin retaliated but followed Bin anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Thoughts about the story are all welcome!


	6. Trusting the right person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JinJin slowly clapped, he is amazed on how wrath can affect Sanha’s brain.

Sanha headed to the coffee shop without JinJin, he saw Eugene patiently waiting inside while sipping on his drink.

He hesitated on going inside, he wonders why he was asked to go to the company again.

“Where is that demon?” he mumbled while still observing Eugene from a distance, the man is now busy doing something on his laptop.

“You look like an idiot there, can’t you be discreet in trying to spy on him?” Sanha yelped out of surprise. He glared at the demon but it only shot some more annoying grin.

“Where have you been?” Sanha whispered, obviously annoyed that the demon suddenly left him.

“Do I need to report everything to you? Stop standing there, he already knows that you’re here ages ago.” Sanha’s eyes shifted nervously and started walking towards the coffee shop.

“How?” Sanha mumbled again.

“Your phone. He just tracked your phone.” JinJin casually followed Sanha. They entered the place, Eugene waved at Sanha and smiled. He slowly walked towards Eugene’s table, still composing himself on how he would act.

“Sorry for being late,” Sanha started, “An accident happened on the road earlier and there were so many people…” he lamely lied. JinJin, invisible to everyone’s eyes except Sanha clicked his tongue and spouted how lame Sanha is.

“It’s okay, do you want anything? Let’s order first before we go.” Eugene kindly offered but Sanha promptly refused, “Why was I hailed anyway?” he managed to ask.

“The boss said he’ll give you an update.” Eugene answered, and stood after keeping his things.

“Are you really on my side?” Sanha suddenly asked.

Eugene didn’t answer and went on his way to his car. Sanha followed few steps late, JinJin laughs at how helpless Sanha sound. The human shot a silent protest but the demon laughed more to annoy the hell out of him.

“You’re hopeless.” JinJin's voice rang on Sanha's ears. He wanted to yell at the demon but he knows that it's useless. Much more that he'll be suspected as a madman for yelling into thin air.

Sanha sat beside Eugene (as per Eugene's instructions), the demon on the other hand materializes on the back seat.

“Sanha,” Eugene called, “don’t you trust us?”

“How would I trust anyone of you? I don’t know you. You're practically strangers to me because my parents hid everything from me.” he said with all honesty. Eugene sighed and started the engine, he started driving while contemplating on what to say.

“What we do… is something that isn’t to be proud of. Your parents just wanted you out of danger that’s why they do everything not to get you involved.” Eugene’s tone is quite desperate, Sanha felt it but he doesn’t know if the feelings were genuine at all.

“Now I am involved, but you’re hiding many things from me. I know.” The demon grinned at the backseat, feeling like he was watching a silly drama in front of him.

“We are just trying to protect you. You’re our friends’ only treasure. Believe it or not, I treat our team as my family, as my own kin. I would do everything to protect my family,” Sanha couldn’t answer but the demon seemed interested.

The travel felt like hours with no one talking at all, except for the loudmouth demon of course. The demon kept bugging Sanha who’s doing his best not to scowl.

“We’re here,” Sanha simply followed Eugene. He’s already tired doing all the same thing but does he have any choice? He’s bound by a contract from a demon and he’s surrounded by the people that probably killed his parents. He feels lost and alone, but he has no choice but to fight.

“Welcome back Sanha,” the head of Fantasia Co. greeted.

“Eugene…hyung, said that you’ll give me updates.” He said with a straight face. He couldn’t falter at this moment.

“Before that, the last time you went here. One of our important files were mysteriously stolen.” Sanha’s face didn’t show any emotion, but his heart is thumping hard.

“Don’t worry kiddo, they won’t know that it’s you.” the demon pat his shoulder, not to comfort but to tease him.

“And? I assumed that you have high security since you’re technically a huge company. How could someone get in without passing the guards?” Sanha spoke with a hint of annoyance in his tone. JinJin grinned, even him is surprised with Sanha’s answer. He’s sure that Sanha triggered something bad.

The man cleared his throat before answering, “I know, that’s why I checked everything but no one entered this room except us and my secretary the time the files were stolen.” he answered in a calm but firm tone, almost suspicious.

Sanha shrugged, “then maybe you should reevaluate the people working for you. You said it yourself, you think that one of your agents killed my parents. How much for a petty theft.” JinJin slowly clapped, he is amazed on how wrath can affect Sanha’s brain. Sanha didn’t mind the demon and stared straight at the man’s eyes, no hint of guilt lingering in his eyes.

“That is only one of my speculations,” the man slid the folder near Sanha, “We caught one of the men who ambushed your parents.”

Sanha’s eyes widened, “Where is he? Why did he kill my mom and dad?” he immediately asked.

“The man is currently in our custody, he won’t talk so we did a background check. He was from that company,” the boss pointed at the folder Sanha was holding. His hands were shivering as he open the folder, “it’s an international pharmaceutical company which secretly formulates new types of narcotic drugs. It was one of the recent missions of your parents before they die.” Sanha’s hands are shivering in anger.

“Can I see that man?” he asked in a cold demeanor. The man shook his head, another rejection, another useless rejection.

“Leave this to us. Like I promised I gave you all the updates that I can give.” Sanha breathed loudly.

“Fine. Please do everything so my parents can have justice.” Sanha said, giving up. They will never give what he wants.

The boss once again persuaded Sanha to move into their custody but Sanha refused in a heartbeat.

The same man fetched to bring him back home. He didn’t answer Eugene when he asked how everything went. His mind is full of unorganized thoughts. He wanted to meet that man, he wanted to know everything. Yet he didn’t know how he would fight a whole organization.

“Hyung…” Sanha called, pertaining to Eugene, “Have you killed someone before?” Eugene paused for the second time because of Sanha's question. He didn’t know why he felt unusual chills crawling through his skin when he heard the word _kill_ from Sanha’s mouth.

He sighed, “We only steal information Sanha, and as much as possible we do it stealthily. At times we get caught and get into fights but we never killed. Why did you ask?” Their boss has been secretive on what information he shares with Sanha.

“Nothing, I just wanted to know.” Sanha dismissed the topic.

He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket, Minhyuk’s name is flashed in the screen.

“Hello, Sanha where are you?” He felt relieved hearing his friend’s voice.

“Uhmm, I’m currently out. Why?”

“I just wanted to invite you to hang out, we missed you already.” Sanha smiled genuinely, a first time for a while. However, he doesn’t have any time to enjoy. He needs to find a way to meet that man they held capture.

“Sorry, I really wanted to go… but I’m currently busy.” He knows that Minhyuk knew that he’s hiding something.

“I see, but Sanha. Please take care of yourself, okay? I’ll treat you food when you get back” Sanha smiled and nodded, “don’t think I would forget about that. I’ll pierce your wallet when I get back.” He heard Minhyuk laugh and murmur things which he couldn’t hear.

“What? I didn’t understand what you just said.”

“I said just take care of yourself and I won’t mind feeding you until the last drop of coin in my wallet.” Sanha chuckled, which surprised Eugene. He’s thankful to whoever calling Sanha.

“Alright, gotta hang up now. Thank you.” Sanha said, almost regretful. Somehow he just wanted to run away from everything but he can’t. He chose not to.

_He should finish what he has started._

“Hyung can you just drop me off to the nearest mall? I just need to buy something.”

"You want me to go with you?" Eugene immediately offered.

“I can handle myself. I’m not a kid anymore.” he said with a straight face. He just wanted to get away from Eugene as soon as possible. Eugene shook his head as a silent opposition but did as what he was told.

"Thank you for the ride, hyung." Sanha gave Eugene a smile, he doesn’t want to but he’s starting to trust Eugene.

Sanha entered the mall and that's when JinJin finally burst into laughter, the reason, Sanha cannot fathom anymore. The demon sees his life as a huge comedy anyway.

"I must say, I'm impressed with you today." he said while patting Sanha's back.

"I need you to find a way for me to see that man." the demon grinned, "At last, you finally figured out how our contract works!" JinJin exclaimed with fake relieved face.

Sanha didn't answer. He felt like an idiot for agreeing to a contract that he doesn't even know the rules.

"Huh? This kid rarely calls..." JinJin mumbled while his eyes are glued to his phone.

"What is it?"

\--

"Where are we going?" Bin yawned, Dongmin knew that demons doesn't need to sleep which is why he wonders why Bin always looks sleepy.

"To Sanha's house." Dongmin simply answered while his eyes are concentrated on the road.

"Sanha..." Bin mumbled, where did he heard that name again? "Ah, that kid. You shouldn't worry about him, he's with JinJin hyung."

"That is the reason why I'm more worried. He's with a demon, like you." Bin laughed.

"We actually follow the rules in our contract, contrary to what humans portray us," Dongmin 'tch-ed', "that's because the rules are never on the human's side."

The demon laughed again, "Bingo. But we never let our hosts die before the end of the contract. That's a waste of exquisite food." Bin spoke in an ‘as-a-matter-of-fact’ tone.

"Hmm, looks like we're not the only visitors." Bin said with amusement laced on his voice. Dongmin stopped the car in a safe distance and observed the van that just stopped in front of Sanha's house.

A group of men dressed like maintenance crew entered Sanha's house, Dongmin cannot see clearly on how they did that without breaking in but he was sure that the men entered illegally. He's more curious as what they are doing inside.

"Is Sanha inside?" He asked, question directed to Bin.

"Nope." the demon promptly answered.

"I need to inform Sanha about this." Dongmin mumbled.

"I'll call JinJin hyung." Bin volunteered which made Dongmin's eyebrows knit together.

"What? Have you never seen a demon using cellphone?" Bin looked at him while waiting for the other line to respond.

"You use cellphones to communicate?"

"What do you expect, some sort of telepathy?" Bin rolled his eyes.

"Hyung, people barged in to your human's house." Dongmin's expression soured after hearing _your human_ phrase from Bin. How he hates the demon beside him.

The demon smiled amusingly after hearing JinJin's response, "Where are you anyway? Dongmin is worried about the kid." Dongmin felt his curiosity scratching the back of his head. He wants to know what they are talking about.

"Okay." Bin hung up and looked at Dongmin.

"What did he say?" Dongmin urgently asked.

\--

"Moonbin said that some people just entered your house." JinJin answered Sanha's question while doing something on his phone.

"Eh?!"

"Idiot, stop overreacting," Sanha covered his mouth, people at the café are now staring because of his sudden outburst, "Heh, seems like the Fantasia boss doesn't trust you at all." JinJin is now holding his phone on landscape, amused on whatever he is watching.

"What-" JinJin handed him his phone before Sanha can ask.

The screen is currently flashing a real-time footage of his room. Three men are busy installing what he assumed as cameras to different places inside his room.

Sanha bit his lowerlip out of frustration. JinJin smiled innocently before he could vent out his anger.

"You just installed a hidden camera...inside my room." Sanha grits his teeth as he spoke, merely holding his temper intact.

"And they are doing the same. Congratulations, Yoon Sanha." JinJin teased.

Sanha firmly closed his eyes to subdue his anger. He needs to calm down, or he's definitely going to lose his mind.

"I already guessed that they were going to do a similar thing so I went ahead of them." The demon seemed to be proud of his actions.

"And what would you do if they saw the camera you installed?" Sanha mocked.

"No, they won't." the demon answered confidently.

“What should I do then? They are now monitoring my actions.” Sanha is obviously tensed, he kept tapping his fingers on the table. The drink he ordered remained untouched, the ice started to melt but it’s not his biggest concern right now.

The demon sighed, “Seems like I’m the only one who would do the work. The thinking, the physical job…” Sanha stared at him like his eyes can shoot lasers, “What? I’m just telling the truth.” JinJin sipped at his drink while his eyes are obviously teasing the human.

“They would suspect more if I hack through their system so you have to deal with it for now. Just don’t act like an idiot and you’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“That man knows that something’s off about you but he doesn’t have any proof. He’ll probably send some spies to watch all of your moves soon.” Sanha felt his throat tighten, even if he hates JinJin to the core, he’s still right.

He wouldn’t have any progress if it weren’t for JinJin either. He doesn’t have any choice but to trust the demon for now.

_Even if the price is his own soul._

“Go back to school.” JinJin suddenly said.

“What? Then what about that man they captured. You said you could bring me to him.” Sanha immediately complained. He can’t bear sitting like a good child in the school when the people who killed his parents are freely walking outside.

“I’ll work on it. For now, you have to lessen their suspicion to you.”

“Sanha.” a familiar voice called.

Bin already sat comfortably beside Sanha and grabbed the drink he never touched, “Won’t you drink this? Then I will.” Dongmin sighed and stared apologetically to Sanha as he meekly sat beside JinJin.

Sanha always feel a sudden comfort that it’s JinJin every time he sees Moonbin. They are both demons, but Bin’s attitude is off the roof.

“They already closed the case of your parents.” Dongmin started. Sanha bit his lower lip once again, he knows that it would eventually happen. Fantasia wouldn’t let their agents’ identities to be exposed.

“They said that it’s family member's decision. I know it’s not your decision Sanha,” Dongmin looked more serious than he already is.

“It’s true,” Dongmin blinked fast for a second, surprised with Sanha’s remark, “I decided to give it a rest. You don’t have to care for me anymore, thank you for your kindness…hyung.” Sanha stood and gave a small bow. JinJin shrugged and followed Sanha.

Bin snorted, Dongmin’s dumbfounded face is priceless, “looks like they didn’t need your help superman.” Bin continued chuckling as he drink the beverage he stole from Sanha.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astro's coming back on April 5 with their second album!!!


End file.
